


Five Times Hermione Granger Punched Draco Malfoy

by The Last Good Name (thelastgoodname)



Series: That Felt Good [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Masochism, Multi, Sadism, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastgoodname/pseuds/The%20Last%20Good%20Name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That felt good."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Hermione Granger Punched Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Lorraine may have pointed out to me that I have a punching kink but she has a Hermione just punched Draco icon and things might have possibly spiraled from there and I possibly sort of maybe wrote Hermione punching Draco kink. Maybe. (I totally did.)

The first time was when she was 14 and Draco was being an arsehole and she and Harry and Ron were supposed to go do some stupid hero type shit and it was a dumb idea to hit him when Dumbledore had told them to go be heroes and Hermione didn't even get to enjoy punching Draco at all because she was a hero and heroes have better things to do and besides they don't enjoy that kind of thing, except that the feeling flashed down her spine and gave her a rush deep in her stomach and afterward sometimes late at night she remembered the feeling but could never quite place it.

The second time was during the battle at Hogwarts, and he was being a total jerk and trying to kill them all and he _needed_ to get hit in his smug face and then she grabbed Ron and practically mounted him, but that was just because Ron had finally manned up and kissed her already, and besides they had just won a war.

So what if sometimes when Ron was being an idiot and taking his sweet time in jumping her totally already willing bones, she thought about the look on Draco's face when she hit him and the shiver of complete and utter satisfaction she got when she did. That had nothing to do with Ron, or sex, or anything except Draco fucking Malfoy being a huge prat. And anyway, the memory of punching Draco felt a hell of a lot better than any of Ron's weird fumblings.

The third time it probably wasn't Draco's fault quite so much as Hermione overreacting to Draco saying something stupid to George when they were all standing right in front of him at WWW--and when did Draco ever not say anything stupid?--and the fact that she had pulled Ron's trousers down in the middle of the storeroom and practically fucked Ron through the table not two seconds later? Did not have _anything_ to do with Draco. Or the way his eyelashes fluttered when he realized Hermione's fist was flying through the air to meet his nose, or the feel of Draco's skin giving way under Hermione's clenched fingers, or the crunch and the thud--the fucking sound, just the memory gave her shivers, and she kept hearing it when she came for weeks, months, after that--of her fist hitting him full in the face.

She made him bleed that time, and when she had Ron's cock deep inside her and she was pistoning up and down and Ron was staring up at her with complete and utter worship on his face, she had her hand stuffed in her mouth and she was lapping at the blood that Draco's broken nose left on her fingers and wailing and it was the best sex they'd ever had. By far.

The fourth time was something of a controlled experiment, or it would have been if Draco had been anything other than who he was and Hermione had been able to actually control the rage bursting through her. Or the pregnancy hormones. Because the minute Draco opened his mouth, Hermione wanted to hit him, and she was supposed to wait for the right moment, wait until Draco said something really, truly unforgivable rather than just something douchey like he always did, but he was just being Draco and she wanted to hit him so badly that her arm was trembling from it and she was on fire, she was aching and she hadn't even hit him yet, and she _needed_ to.

So she did.

She hit him, and it felt so good she almost didn't need Ron to get off, but it wasn't quite enough, and Ron was right there, and so was the coatroom and this time Ron took her from behind, which was kind of a necessity since her stomach was so big that there was no way he could approach from the front and it wasn't until her third orgasm--with Ron still plunging away--that it occurred to Hermione that this could turn out to be a real problem.

The fifth time Hermione didn't bother to think about it, or to rationalize it, or to care that Molly and Narcissa (and Harry and Ginny and practically everyone else in the wizarding world) was watching.

So when Draco said something stupid and mocking, Hermione just looked at him and said, "This is going to feel so good," and punched him.

Almost before her fist had cleared Draco's face, Ron was dragging her away to a secluded corner and pulling at her skirt.

It turned out she was wrong: it felt fucking fantastic.


End file.
